NaLu
by Fairytailqueen18
Summary: Cute love story between Natsu and Lucy.


**Heyy Guise! I Just wanted to inform ya'll that I in fact do not, nor will I ever, OWN FAIRY TAIL. I'm just making some fun stories for you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Fairy tail was having a ball, and not just any ball. It was the 20th annual Mystic Ball. Its where the guild members get dressed fancy and have dinner and drinks. Lucy was looking forward to dressing up, while Natsu was looking forward to the free food.  
"I need to go out and find a dress!" Lucy babbled.  
"I know an amazing store. We can go together!" Levy exclaimed cheerfuly.  
Gray walked into the guild, wearing nothing but his underwear. He sat down at the bar and asked Mira for a water. Mira simply nodded and trailed off to get it for him. While he was waiting he heard Natsu come in the guild and he sat right next to him.  
"Hey flammer, why you gotta sit near me? There's a whole guild full of tables." Gray recited.  
"Nghhhhfur" Natsu mumbled.  
Gray could tell something was up. Natsu would've usually thrown some name back at him like 'Ice Queen', but he couldn't figure out what it was.  
"What's got your panties in a bunch, Flame brain?"  
"The ball is on Saturday," Natsu started, "and i still havent found a date!"  
Gray rolled his eyes at the fact that Natsu, out of all people, was complaining about not having a date.  
"Gray-sama!" a familar voice echoed  
"Oh, hey Juvia. What's up?" Gray muttered  
"Juvia wants to know if you will escort her to the ball on Saturday?" Juvia asked.  
"Oh, uhmm, sure. Sounds great."  
"Oh yay! Juvia is so happy!" Juvia fluttered  
Now Natsu was even more angry. He hadn't found a date and the ball is only two days away!  
"What the hell man!" Natsu shouted angrily.

Lucy...  
"Lucy! Have you found anything yet?" Levy cheered as she was nearing the check out line.  
"What do you think of this?" Lucy questioned.  
Lucy walked out of the changing room in a tight short, strapless, pale pink dress. The dress was lacy from where it began at the top of her breasts, to the upper thigh. Levy was speechless. She though lucy looked like a princess.  
"Well...?" The celestial mage asked.  
"Lucy," Levy started, "You have to get that dress."

Natsu...  
Natsu was thinking in his head. Pondering about what he should do. He knew who he wanted to ask, and he was afraid he was taking too long. Someone was going to snatch her up if he didn't.  
"Natsu.."  
"Oh, hi Erza." Natsu said looking up and then down in dissapointment.  
"She wants you to ask her Natsu. I don't know what you are waiting for." Erza stated.  
'She wants me to ask her? How does she know this? I guess girls talk to each other a lot' Natsu thought in his head.  
"I got it!" Natsu cheered. "Thanks Erza!"  
Natsu ran out of the guild and ran for a certain blondes house who was only about three blocks away. He walked into her house to find out, she wasn't home.  
"Damn it," Natsu said, "I guess I'll just wait here for her to get home."  
By the time Lucy got home, it was already dark. She walked into her house and left her shoes by the door. As she neared her bed room she thought it would be best to take a bath before anything else. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. She added a few bubbles to make it extra relaxing. As she stripped down she couldn't help but notice how toned her body looked in the mirror. 'Must be all the missions, and running after Natsu' she thought.  
As she enjoyed her bath, she planned on what she was going to make for dinner. She had no idea what to make. She got up out of the tub she happened to notice she forgot to finish folding the laundry so all the clean towels are in her bed room. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom naked.  
As she approached her bedroom she switched and switched the light on, she dragged her wet body to the laundry basket full of clean clothes. As she's looking, she heard what seemed to be a moaning sound coming from her bed.  
"L-Luce is that you?" A pink haired man popped up from her bed.  
"NATSU!" Lucy shouted. " WHY ARE YOU HERE IN MY BED?!"  
"L-L-Lucy...why are you naked?" Natsu asked.  
Totally forgetting the fact she was naked she grabbed the closest towel in the basket and ran out of the room. Embarrassed at the fact the man she has been crushing on for a few years had just saw her naked.  
After ten minutes, Lucy found Natsu in the kitchen making himself food.  
"What are you doing here Natsu?" Lucy wondered.  
"Oh look who decided to get some clothes on.." Natsu laughed. "Right! What I came here for!" Natsu pulled out an action figure you can get at the fairy tail gift shop. It was of him and her. "I came to give you this."  
"Wow..thanks." She said still wondering why he came all the way to her house for that one thing.  
"Lucy, press the button on your action figures foot." Natsu explained.  
Lucy pressed the small red button and a small white banner popped out. It read, "Lucy Heartfilla, will you do me the honor of being my date to the Mystic Ball?"  
"N-Natsu..." Lucy stuttered. "This is so sweet. Of course i will be you're date!"

* * *

**to be continued :)**

**Okay! Hey Guise! Thanks for reading this first chapter! I will try to get the next one up tomorrow! 3 There will be LOTS of differents relationships in here so stay tuned! I have some good tricks up my sleeves! :)**  
**Thanks!**

**Love**  
**Fairytailqueen18**


End file.
